Omnilingualism
The power to instantly speak and understand any language fluently. Also Called *Ciphering/Deciphering *Innate Multilingualism *Interpretation *Language Interpretation *Lingual Intuition *Linguistic Assimilation *Polyglotism Capabilities User can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language including computer codes, languages that has never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. User may even communicate with animals or read body language. This ability works by either or both of two faculties: *'Projective Omnilingualism'- the translation of one's native tongue or telepathic/subliminal broadcast of one's communication intentions to the minds of others, so that one can speak one's own language and be understood by people who normally wouldn't understand the speaker. The user of this ability may not be able to understand others, but only cause them to understand him. *'Receptive Omnilingualism'- the translation of any written language into the user's own native tongue, or through subliminal intuition of what by physical communication means. This ability may even employ telepathic faculty, where the psychic energy is read (by hearing or sight) to understand what the message is meant to convey. Usually this ability is reciprocal, so that the user and the subjects can understand and communicate with one another efficiently. Variations *'Electronic Communication' (Technoligualism) **Ability to communicate with electronic, digital, and radio waves. *'Extraterrestrial Communication' (Xenolingualism) **Ability to decode any communications with aliens, i.e. an Earthling being to understand Martian (Mars) language. *'Faunal Communication' (Zoolingualism) **Ability to decipher any animal communication and perform any fluently. The user can understand and speak with animals. Animals still have wills of their own, so this power shouldn’t be confused with Faunal Manipulation. *'Plant Communication' (Annuallingualism/Botanilingualism) **Ability to communicate with flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables, pollens and other botanical life. The user can communicate either telepathically, by speaking verbally, or by touching it physically. *'Technopathy' (Cyberlingualism) **Ability to communicate with machinery, computers and other electronics. The user can hack into cyber systems, restore information and break computer codes. Not to be confused with Technology Manipulation nor Cyber Communication which is using technology to communicate. Universe Differences *May know speech/language before recognition of obtained language. *May need to carry out a related task before obtaining knowledge of a language. **Starfire of Teen Titans had to kiss somebody to learn their native tongue. *May need to know the basics of grammar and semantics to fully utilize the learned language. Associations *Enhanced Intelligence *Intuitive Aptitude *Psychometry Limitations *May require physical contact with one who speaks the language. *Should not be mislead of user obtaining Manipulative Skills (Puppet Mastery). *Some users may only be able to translate and/or interpret the language. *May be limited to the forms of communications that the user can perceive. If the language involves, say, sounds beyond the users hearing, they aren't able to understand it. *Ability to communicate depends on users ability to replicate the form of communication. *May be unable to instantly understand all languages. Known Users Objects * The TARDIS can translate every Language on-the-fly for it's passengers (Doctor Who) Gallery Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy (Hellboy/BPRD) is able to instinctively understand and interpret ancient and magical languages. Superman -204.jpg|Superman (DC) knows every language on Earth. Leo Wyatt.jpg|Whitelighters such as Leo Wyatt (Charmed) always speak and understand any language that their charges do. Sydney Bristow.png|Sydney Bristow (Alias) is fluent in English, Russian, German, Greek, Dutch, French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Norwegian, Swedish, Romanian, Hungarian, Hebrew, Uzbek, Arabic, Persian, Urdu, Indonesian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Korean, Hindi, Vietnamese, Polish, Serbian, Czech, Ukrainian, and Bulgarian. RyanDeadpool.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel) is fluent in English, German, Spanish, and Japanese. Ben_Tennyson_UA.png|Ben Tennyson's (Ben 10) Omnitrix/Ultimatrix has a built-in universal translator that allows him to speak and understand many alien languages, though some, such as the languages of the Vulpimancers and the Sotoraggians, are too complex to be translated. Angel1.jpg|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is fluent in English, Korean, Tibetan, Greek, Latin, Italian, Spanish, French, Belarusian, Romanian, and German. Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) is fluent in six languages, including English and French. Spike Buffy.jpg|Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is fluent in English, Latin, Luganda, and the Fyarl demon language. The_batman.jpg|Batman (DC) is fluent in Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, and Thai. Jake Muller.png|Jake Muller (Resident Evil) is fluent in English and Chinese. Category:Superpowers and abilities Omnilingualism